Second chances
by Midnite C
Summary: A good name is more desirable than great riches; to be esteemed is better than silver or gold. Proverbs 22:1


**Second Chances**

It was a warm and humid Saturday morning in a small village located in southern Oaxaca, Mexico. Most of the villagers were already awake and working on their fields in preparation for the upcoming seasonal change.

Near the edge of the village, outside of a fairly small house was an older lady approximately in her late 50's who was hard at work currently carrying a rather large bag of corn. Once she reached the entrance to her chicken cage, she placed the bag down and reached for a small bucket that was lying on the ground. As soon as she filled the bucket with corn, she opened the door and entered the area. She began to walk by the chicken coops scattering a good amount of corn everywhere so her chickens could be fed. Once her bucket was empty and most of her poultry was outside of their coops eating. The elder lady returned to the entrance in order to put the bucket back where it was and reach for the basket that she had brought out before grabbing the bag of corn. With the basket in hands, she entered the coops individually and began collecting the eggs in each nest. The heat along with the humidity in the air made for a quite uncomfortable atmosphere to work in. There was a lot of work to do today and the elderly lady could already feel her age playing a negative factor in her performance. She was pleasantly surprised by the number of eggs in most of the nests.

As she was bringing the basket now filled with eggs back home, she spotted a young man approaching her house. A smile formed on her lips as she knew exactly who it was that was visiting her.

It didn't take long for him to notice the elder and immediately run to meet her. "Good morning, Ms. Fuentes," he greeted as he quickly offered to carry the basket for her.

"Thank you, Jaime. It's always good to see you," she responded as she handed him the basket and immediately noticed that he was holding an elegant white rose in his right hand. "I see you're doing well."

"Fortunately," he responded with a warm smile. "I see that you're working today... Perhaps I could stop by later today and give you a helping hand.

"No no," quickly responded the elder. "I appreciate the offer, but I am perfectly capable of tending to my own home."

"Honestly," began Jaime. "No need to be proud, I would love to help you out."

"It's not necessary," she replied. "I will admit that it hasn't been easy; but as I previously told you and your father, it's my home and therefore my responsibility."

"Well if you need anything, please don't hesitate to give us a call."

The elder gave him a smile as she fully appreciated his generosity before focusing on the rose he had in his hand. "That is a beautiful flower," she began. "Would it happen to be for my daughter?"

"Yea..." confirmed Jaime with a slight blush. "I was hoping to see her today."

"Of course," she responded as they both walked towards the house. Once they reached the door, Ms. Fuentes opened it and called out for her daughter. "Araceli...! honey, Jaime is her to see you..." she turned back around and faced the male. "Oh by the way, how is your mother...?" has she been doing better?"

"Yes," he immediately responded. "A lot better actually. The doctor is optimistic that if she continues her current progress, she will be able to remove her cast next week."

"That's great news," voiced Ms. Fuentes happily. "Please tell her that I will try to visit her as soon as I can."

"Definitely... I'm su-" before he could finish his sentence they were both interrupted when Araceli appeared. "Araceli, H-hi…" he said as he began to stutter his words immediately from the instant nervousness that he began to feel.

"Hey Jaime, it's nice to see you again," greeted Araceli with a gentle smile.

Jaime was totally speechless. He was truly in awe of the young female's beauty. She no doubt had a near-perfect physique. Along with her allure, she had the curves and looks that truly made her the envy of all other village women and desire of men. She was currently sporting a dark pink tank top that complemented her greenish eyes, and black shorts.

Ms. Fuentes gave a slight giggle as she noticed that look on the boy's eyes, "Well I'll leave the two of you alone to talk… It was great seeing you again Jaime."

"It was great seeing you too," responded the young adult as he smiled at her before she took the basket of eggs and entered the house. Once she was gone, Jaime returned his focus on Araceli. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just studying," she responded. "Is it not a little too early to be coming over here?" she asked playfully.

"You know I'm always up during this hour to help my father with his work," he replied with a small chuckle. He quickly remembered the gift he bought her, "Oh yeah I brought you something." He raised up the rose and offered it to her.

"A rose," acknowledged Araceli as she took it. "Haven't received one of these in a few days…"

Jaime did his best to hide what he felt towards her response. He knew fully well that every single man in the village was trying to court her. "So, do you like it…?"

Araceli looked at the rose and removed one of its petals, "A white rose… A symbol of purity and innocence… is that what comes to mind when you think of me?"

"Among other things," he responded with a warm smile.

"That's adorable," began the young female. "I just feel that white isn't the appropriate color… perhaps a blue rose would've been a much better choice."

"Oh…" responded Jaime completely disheartened. "Perhaps next time I could find you one."

"Anyways, what could I do for you?" asked Araceli with an innocent smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you," he responded. "I just wanted to stop by quickly and ask you if maybe you would like to hang out today… I mean if you're not busy."

"Aren't you going to help your father today?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

Jaime gave a playful laugh as he smiled, "He gave me permission to go out today. So, I was wondering if you would be interested in taking a break from your studies so we could do something…?"

Araceli's expression immediately turned into one of guilt, "I'm sorry Jaime but I have an important meeting in a few hours… I really can't today"

"Oh really…? well, that sucks… perhaps next time then?" he asked with a sad sigh.

"We'll see…"

"Alright, well then I should probably let you prepare for it then… I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," responded Araceli with a smile. She waved goodbye as the young man turned around and left. She gave a small giggle before closing the door and going back inside.

* * *

A few hours later

Ms. Fuentes and Araceli were at the dinner table each eating a serving of grilled chicken with vegetables that the elder had prepared. For the most part, the first half of dinner was relatively silent. It wasn't until Ms. Fuentes brought up a topic that the two really began to have a conversation. "So, are you heading to the library later today?"

Araceli nodded, "I'm really close to finally finishing my report. That reminds me, the next payment is due very soon."

Ms. Fuentes sighed, "I know but honey, you've been working on that report for months now… How come you haven't finished it yet?"

"Mom," began the young adult with a smile. "It's supposed to take all year, I'm almost done with it though."

Knowing that there was no point in continuing this conversation as it always ended the same, she decided to change topics. "So, what did Jaime want?"

Araceli rolled her eyes, "Nothing important…"

"Really? He sounded like he wanted to spend some time with you…"

"He did, but as I said, I have a report to finish."

"Well, I'm sure the report can wait another day… I really like that boy," she commented. "He's a total gentleman, handsome, very hardworking, and our families have been friends for years."

"Not to mention heavily poor," murmured the young female.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing," Araceli responded quickly. "It's just… I don't really see Jaime as anything more than a close friend."

"Well Araceli, it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance… I have no doubt that he truly loves you and will treat you right."

"I'm sure he would, but I honestly don't feel the same…"

"Unfortunately," sighed Ms. Fuentes. "By the way, what did you do to that gorgeous rose he brought you?"

Araceli had completely forgotten about that rose, "Oh I umm… placed it on a vase in my room."

Ms. Fuentes gave her a rather disappointed look, "Why do you always lie to me?... I found that rose on the table completely forgotten half an hour ago."

Araceli sighed, "I'm sorry mom, but I haven't been focused lately… if it will make you feel better, I'll take it to my room right now since I should probably get going anyways." She took a final sip of water before getting up and heading to her room. She spotted the rose and picked it up from the counter and showed it to her mother, "See? Didn't forget this time."

The elderly lady sighed as she too got up and began to pick up the plates.

* * *

Half an hour later, Araceli came out of her room looking like she was going to a night club instead of a public library. She was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt that left her midsection completely exposed, and a black mini skirt that barely reached her kneecaps. She was about to head out the door when her mother quickly stopped her.

"Don't you think you're a little too... exposed for the library…?"

Araceli rolled her eyes and smiled, "Mom, you know I always have to look stunning everywhere I go."

"Well I don't like it," stated her mother. "Would you kindly return to your room and put on something more formal."

"Sorry mom, but I have to go," said the young female choosing to ignore her mother's order. Before Ms. Fuentes was able to stop her again, she opened the door and left the house leaving her mother to sigh in frustration.

* * *

It was starting to get late in the Village. Mostly everyone was already done working for today and were inside their homes. Araceli was walking in the direction of the village library. Once she reached the front steps, she turned to every direction before suddenly making a run towards the woods.

* * *

After some time, she eventually reached an excluded cabin in the middle of the woods. She took out her keys and opened the front door.

"You're late," stated an older man once she entered the cabin.

Araceli rolled her eyes and smiled, "Like you wouldn't have waited."

The man got up from the couch and walked towards her. He gently leaned in and kissed her left shoulder. He was immediately surprised when the female pushed him back a few steps before reddening the right side of his cheek with a slap. "What was that for?" he asked with a look of anger.

Araceli returned his glare. "No advancements until you pay," she firmly stated.

The man smiled mischievously, "Feisty I see… I love it." He pulled out a roll of twenty-dollar bills and gave it to her.

Araceli began to count the money as the man quickly started to kiss her around the neck. "It's all here," she mentioned as she turned to him and kissed him on the lips.

They locked lips for several minutes until eventually, he pulled away. "That reminds me, my daughter was finally born last week."

"So?" asked the young female trying not to care.

"Everybody in the village including your mother has given us a gift to celebrate… I was thinking that I could get an individual one from you…"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The man leaned in and whispered his desire in her ear. "That's going to cost you extra," she responded to his plea.

The man smiled as he raised a second bundle of cash, "Already got it covered."

* * *

**A/N: **_And that's it for this chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Hope all of you had an amazing Christmas and New Year's. Till next time! take care._


End file.
